leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hau'oli City
The center of the city, where more and more people have become fashion conscious to take commemorative photos. Marina: A harbor where you can set out for the other islands. It's visited by many people and boats. |north=Route 2 |regionnorth=Alola |east=Route 1 |regioneast=Alola |east2=Melemele Sea |colordark=DAA520 |colormed=F8DE7E |colorlight=FFFACD |mapsize=250px }} Hau'oli City (Japanese: ハウオリシティ Hau'oli City) is a coastal city situated on Melemele Island of the Alola region. It is the main location of the Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version. It has a Beachfront, a Shopping District, and a Marina, and is known as Alola's largest city. In , an apocalyptic instance of Hau'oli City from an alternate dimension known as the Ultra Ruin can be visited via Ultra Warp Ride. Places of interest Move Deleter The Move Deleter is located in the city's Pokémon Center. He is the only Move Deleter in the Alola region. Although not a hugely important place to visit, the Move Deleter is helpful for deleting unwanted moves. Shopping District There are a number of gates around the city that lead into and out of patches filled with tall grass. Prior to defeating Ilima, there are a number of gates which the player cannot use due to wet paint. Alola Photo Club The Alola Photo Club only appears in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It allows the player to take photos with their Pokémon. Alola Tourist Bureau The Alola Tourist Bureau is located in the Shopping District, next to the apparel shop. It exhibits a promotional video of the Alola region and hosts plenty of local goods and souvenirs. The receptionist on the right installs the Poké Finder on the Rotom Pokédex when the player speaks to her for the first time. The receptionist on the left conducts the Loto-ID. Apparel shop The apparel shop is located to the west of the Tourist Bureau. It sells fashion items, offering tops, bottoms, socks, and hats. Male fashion items Female fashion items Salon Just west of the apparel shop is the salon. The prices and general options are the same for male and female players. * Cut: 4,000 * Color: 2,000 * Cut and color: 5,000 The styling options differ significantly for male and female players. * Male: Medium and layered, Medium and smooth, Caesar cut, Modern quiff, Braided cornrows * Female: Chin-length bob, Short and bobbed, Long and straight, Medium and wavy, Romantic tuck, Long and wavy, Cornrow braided bun ** Bangs: Sideswept, Straight, None For both male and female players, the options for colors are the same. They are: Black, Honey blond, Dark brown, Ash brown, Caramel blond, Platinum blond, and Pink brown. In , there is a that will groom the player's for 500. All trims are available. Mall The mall is located east of the Pokémon Center. Initially, its door is shuttered and the cannot enter. After the player passes Hala's grand trial, it becomes accessible. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, after the player completes Olivia's grand trial, they can watch a costume show that teaches children the dangers of Bewear's immense strength. However, the show is quickly interrupted by a real Bewear, who scares the other viewers before attacking the player. If they successfully defeat or capture it, the girl who narrated the show will give the player a Max Potion in gratitude. Gracidea The mall store Gracidea is named after the Gracidea flower, which a clerk will give to the player as a free gift. The store only sells the most expensive fashion items. It offers tops, shoes, bags, and eyewear, as well as hats and hair accessories for female players. =Male fashion items = =Female fashion items = Antiquities of the Ages On the second level, a shop on the far right side will sell various Legendary artifacts and Plates. While the Legendary artifacts can be purchased as soon as the player can access the mall, the Plates cannot be purchased until after defeating Island Kahuna Nanu. Only one of each item may be purchased. | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} If the player scans the appropriate QR Code after becoming , they can obtain a , which is delivered here. Move Tutors To the left of Antiquities of the Ages, there is a booth with two Move Tutors. The Move Tutor on the right will teach , , or to any evolutionary form of starter Pokémon, as well as , , , and their evolutions. In addition, in only, Grass Pledge can also be taught to . The Move Tutor on the left will teach , , or to the fully evolved form of starter Pokémon. Both Move Tutors will teach these moves only if the Pokémon's friendship is as high as possible. |} |} Battle Buffet The Battle Buffet is located in the center of the mall's upper level. To dine, the player will have to pay a fee of 1,200. The player is given 10 turns of battle to get as many dishes possible, battling for each one. At the end, the waitress will assess the player's satisfaction and give them an item depending on that assessment. The player can only dine at the Battle Buffet once a day. Ilima's house Ilima lives in Hau'oli City. If the player enters his room on the second floor after defeating Island Kahuna Hala in the grand trial or becoming , he will bring the player to the on and battle against the player there. He will then bring the player back to his room and give them an Everstone. In , if the player revisits Ilima after defeating him, he will give the player a piece of Normalium Z to be delivered to Totem's Den in Verdant Cavern. Bringing the Z-Crystal to Totem's Den will trigger a rematch with Verdant Cavern's Totem Pokémon. Hau'oli City Hall The Hau'oli City Hall is located in the Shopping District, south of the local Pokémon Center. Its motto is "Serving the city's every need!". Clerks working here deal with the process of moving to the region, amongst other things. In , after clearing Hala's grand trial, the player will encounter a woman arguing with her grandfather, Reginald, over her fiancé. The granddaughter will ask the player to battle Reginald to help her prove a point. After defeating him, the player will receive a Nugget. Hau'oli Police Station The Hau'oli Police Station is located in the Shopping District, on the way to the Marina. There is a police vehicle parked in its backyard. After defeating Olivia in , the player can assist Ilima in the interrogation of three , one of which knocked out the that guards his house and stole the Nugget hidden in his room. After picking one of the Hypno, that Hypno will attack the player, who they must defeat or capture. Each Hypno has a different moveset that could be related to the crime. After the battle, Ilima will solve the mystery, and give the player a Big Nugget for their trouble. Malasada shop The city's malasada shop is located in the Shopping District, on the way to the Marina. It is famous for its malasadas, which are crispy on the outside and fluffy on the inside. The left attendant sells Sweet Malasada for 200, which is immediately fed to a Pokémon and increases its Affection. The right attendant sells the Bag item Big Malasada for 350. }} Marina Melemele Ferry Terminal The Melemele Ferry Terminal is located in the Marina. The player can take the ferry to Heahea City once they meet Olivia at Akala Island. The player can take the ferry to Aether Paradise once they visit Ula'ula Island. The player can take the ferry to Seafolk Village once they visit Poni Island. After battling Gladion at Aether House, but before battling Lusamine at Aether Paradise, the ferry is undergoing maintenance and cannot be taken. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, the Vending Machine is initially out of order. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, it is fixed after completing Hala's grand trial; in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Rotom from the player's Rotom Pokédex fixes it after completing Hala's grand trial. In the Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version, ferries cannot be boarded and the Vending Machine is sold out. }} Demographics Pokémon Sun and Moon The population of Hau'oli City is 107, making it the largest city in Alola and the seventh largest in the Pokémon world. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} After 1 trial}}| }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items Full games Beachfront }} }} by helping her on the beach next to the southeastern ramp, after clearing Lana's trial|US=yes|UM=yes}} |Su=yes|M=yes}} Shopping District }} in the if the player has ten different Pokémon registered as owned in their Pokédex|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= ×10}} in front of the Pokémon Center|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} if the player has / registered in their Pokédex|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= 10,000}} |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} }} for watching the Alola Ride Show completely |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= ×5}} after cleaning up all the trash |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} , after completing Hala's grand trial|Su=yes|M=yes}} Reginald after defeating him, after completing Hala's grand trial|US=yes|UM=yes}} after speaking to the woman at the front desk, after completing Hala's grand trial|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} disturbance in the Bewear costume show, after completing Olivia's grand trial and seeing the Aloha Ride Show |US=yes|UM=yes}} mystery, after completing Olivia's grand trial|US=yes|UM=yes}} , after becoming Champion|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: an item and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. Zygarde Cube |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Totem Stickers Battle Buffet Marina Totem Stickers Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version after clearing the trial at Ten Carat Hill|Su=yes|M=yes|display=Ride Pager}} Transferable rewards Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon Beachfront Shopping District }} }} |type1=Steel|alliesna=N/A}} }} |type1=Steel|type2=Fairy|alliesna=N/A}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Beachfront }} Shopping District }} }} 's grand trial}} }} |type1=Bug|alliesna=N/A}} }} |type1=Steel|type2=Fairy|alliesna=N/A}} Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon Beachfront After becoming , the can go talk to Guzma at his house on , where he will tell them to come to the Hau'oli City Beachfront. After this, Guzma will be waiting for the player at the beach, ready to battle them. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSGuzma 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize= 7,560 |game=SM |location=Hau'oli City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Marina 150px|Team Skull Grunt||256|1|041|Zubat|♂|8}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSIlima.png |size=150px |class=Captain |name= |prize= 1,200 |game=SM |location=Hau'oli City |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSIlima.png |size=150px |class=Captain |name= |prize= 1,200 |game=SM |location=Hau'oli City |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSIlima.png |size=150px |class=Captain |name= |prize= 1,200 |game=SM |location=Hau'oli City |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Shopping District 150px|Team Skull Grunt||288|1|041|Zubat|♂|9}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSIlima USUM.png |size=150px |class=Captain |name= |prize= 1,320 |game=USUM |location=Hau'oli City |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSIlima USUM.png |size=150px |class=Captain |name= |prize= 1,320 |game=USUM |location=Hau'oli City |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSIlima USUM.png |size=150px |class=Captain |name= |prize= 1,320 |game=USUM |location=Hau'oli City |pokemon=2}} | | Hau'oli City Hall 150px|Gentleman|Reginald|2,800|1|206|Dunsparce|♂|14|36=クニミツ|37=Kunimitsu}} Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version 150px|Team Skull Grunt||800|1|734|Yungoos|♂|25}} In the anime , , , and Mimey first arrived into Hau'oli City by plane in Alola to New Adventure!. There, they enjoyed some of Melemele Island's best tourist attractions, including a Poké Ride taxi and jet ski. Hau'Oli City features a multitude of popular eateries that offer tourists and locals an array of gourmet and sweet options. They include Aina's Kitchen, run by and her father; and a pancake house where Nina works. also began working in a Malasada shop in A Shocking Grocery Run! to remain undetected while they plotted to capture Pikachu. They later upgraded their operation to a van, and in Sours for the Sweet, Team Rocket's honey-glazed Malasadas were shown to be quite popular with customers. Hau'oli City also hosts many annual events, including the Alola Bread Festival and the starting point of the Pokémon Pancake Race. Anela, a recurring character and fruit stall owner in Hau'oli City's marketplace, first appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Ash and first met her in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!‬, and learned of 's backstory. Litten had been living on Hau'oli City's streets alongside a , aging for quite some time. Stoutland suddenly disappeared, leaving Litten alone in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... It eventually turned to Ash, and after a , he Litten. An , nicknamed Pershie (Japanese: ペルちゃん Per-chan), debuted in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!‬. While it is under the ownership of a , it tends to wander Hau'oli's streets and has a fierce rivalry with Ash's Litten. It reappeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!, where it chased down a shrunken Ash, , and , but was later defeated by Mallow's Tsareena. In A Shocking Grocery Run!, Ash and Sophocles visited the local shopping mall. caused a power outage and triggered the mall's security system, which trapped everyone inside. After confronting Team Rocket, guided Ash and Sophocles to the power supply room and they were able to restore the mall's electricity supply. In The Shape of Love to Come!, Ash, Kukui, and Professor Burnet first met Mina and her while shopping in Hau'oli City. She was able to translate 's drawings, which revealed it was on an unknown mission. In The Long Vault Home!, Viren had recently started preparations for his namesake boutique hotel and restaurant development, Viren Tower, in Hau'oli City. A decided to move itself to the construction site, where it was initially mistaken for a pedestal for Viren's golden statue of himself. The Ultra Guardians were eventually able to calm Stakataka down before it, but Viren's statue was partially crushed in the process. Afterwards, Viren decided to scrap his Viren Tower plans for something more ambitious, a Poké Base Stadium with its own team. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Hau'oli City first appeared in The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun. traveled to Hau'oli City from Sinnoh to deliver a to Professor Kukui. While on the Beachfront, Moon met , a boy who was doing part-time work throwing wild back into the sea, his goal being to amass one million dollars by any means possible. After agreeing to help deliver Rotom, Sun transported Moon through Hau'oli City, where she met some of the city's residents. File:Hau'oli City Beachfront Adventures.png|Hau'oli City Beachfront in Pokémon Adventures Trivia *Inside the mall, a sightseer standing next to a wall of posters will jokingly comment that there is no switch hidden under one of them. This is a reference to the Rocket Game Corner in Kanto, where a switch opening an entrance to the Team Rocket Hideout can be found hidden behind a poster in the Generation I games and their remakes. Name origin Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Cities de:Hauholi City es:Ciudad Hauoli fr:Ekaeka it:Hau'oli ja:ハウオリシティ zh:好奧樂市